Fall From Earth
by Mae-Govannen
Summary: A girl from Earth is thrown precariously into Skyrim, and rescued by a traveling Orc. [REVISED]


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skyrim.

* * *

Bo Gro Graul was a man of few words. He had spent the majority of his adolescence alone, traveling the countryside of the great and beautiful province of Skyrim. Of course the twenty-four year old Orsimer dabbled in other provinces as well, but was a seasoned traveler of his homeland. He had gazed first hand up at the white-gold tower of the Imperial City in Cyrodiil, and he had witnessed the spectacular migratory trees of Valenwood with their cities resting high up in its branches; but nothing he had seen ever came close to the chilling beauty of Skyrim's landscape. Call him a simple Orc, but Bo Gro Graul loved the wide open plains of Whiterun, with it's dazzling golden grasses swaying softly in the wind that went on for miles, or the chilling white cold of the snow riddled Windhelm. To Bo Gro Graul, that was nature at its finest.

Coincidentally, the Orsimer was headed to Windhelm that very minute, his thick hide and fur boots crunching noisily over the brushing of snow that had fallen the night before. He had crossed into the outcrop of Eastmarch, having come from Riften just a few days before. He walked determinedly, with confidence of his surroundings and where he was headed. This Orsimer needed no map, not a veteran traveler such as this young Orc. He had a purpose, and that purpose was to report to his commanding officer; Rolff Stone-Fist. For indeed this Orsimer was a Stormcloak soldier, on very important Stormcloak business.

Bo Go Graul continued North along the snowy ridge until nightfall, when he stopped and made camp for the few hours he would need to eat and rest. The cold was just beginning to seep into his deep green skin, penetrating the thick leather armor that clung to his body, but he embraced it; and, slept soundly in his bedroll until dawn. He rose just before dawn the next morning, and, after a quick breakfast of cold, stale bread, Bo Gro Graul continued merrily along his way, anxious to return to Windhelm with the information he harbored. Warm rays of a beautiful sunrise slowly spread up his legs and back while he walked, and the Orc couldn't have felt more at home than if he was back in Narzulbur with his family.

It wasn't until mid morning that Bo Gro Graul's comfortably silent walk was interrupted by a surprise occurrence. Just as the Orsimer reached a small snowy clearing speckled with saplings did he notice the still form of a body laying in the snow. Bo Gro Graul slowed to a stop several feet back, his body tense, and his hand hovered near the Orcish sword resting against his hip. His breath came out in small white puffs as he waited a moment or two to see if the figure was going to move. His brows furrowed when there was no response, and so the Orc hesitantly moved forward, his thick black cloak rustling softly, and only half covering his tall and thick body. When he finally reached the figure, the Orc's mouth dropped; the figure was a pale, thin young woman, and she appeared to be unconscious. Bo Gro Graul quickly knelt in the snow beside the girl, his pack slumping down beside him, and he pulled his glove off before reaching out and gently grasping her shoulder. She lay face down in the snow, and so the Orsimer slowly moved the girl onto her back, revealing more pale skin tinged with a hint of blue, framed by a crown of soft brown hair. She did not respond when he attempted to rouse her, and unsure of how long the young woman had lay here in the cold and snow, Bo Gro Graul made the decision to take her to the nearest settlement, where hopefully someone could help her.

Despite the delay this would bring to his travels, Bo Gro Graul swept the unconscious woman into his arms and took off at a brisk walk towards the nearest place he could think of: Kynesgrove, praying that a healer inhabited the Inn.

* * *

The only thing Jane could remember before she fell abruptly asleep was how much she enjoyed her new pajamas. They were a lovely shade of light blue, covered with large purple polka dots, and softer than a baby's bottom. Being a lover of all matters of comfort, Jane had snuggled down in her new sleepwear and was watching a re-run of 'Friends' when sleep overtook her. The next thing she knew, Jane could feel that she was laying on her back, not in the lazy-boy recliner she remembered falling asleep on, and the air was chilly. Cracking one eye open, she was met with the image of a thick wooden beam ceiling, and that thoroughly confused her. Jane opened both eyes and sat up, shivering slightly. She has somehow been placed on a small bed in a small room, the only furniture giving way to her surroundings being a small wooden table with two chairs, and a worn wooden dresser. An unlit candle rested on top of the dresser, along with a faded red book that had seen better days. Jane scratched her head and swung her legs off the bed, pausing momentarily to groan at how stiff and sore her joints felt. _It feels like I was thrown around in a washing machine_, Jane commented to herself while she stretched, and then the young girl moved towards to door, nervous about what she would find on the other side.

She cracked the door open and peered out with one blue-grey eye. All she could make out was more wood, which was no help to figuring out where she was. Jane quickly shuffled out into the hallway and reached another closed door, and then she paused. Farther down the hallway drifted the sounds of laughter and voices conversing with one another, but Jane chose to open the door nearest to her first, and was greeted with the most unusual sight. This door gave way to another bedroom, and inside the bedroom lay a tub filled with steaming water. However it wasn't the tub that was in question, it was the person who occupied it.

A man with the most incredibly deep green skin resided in the tub, his long dark hair trailing into the water. The moment Jane realized what she was intruding on, her eyes widened and she felt her face turning bright red. The man sitting inside the tub tensed as well, his thick muscled arms flexing instinctively to cover his privates, although they lay submerged in the murky bath water. His amazingly bright blue eyes were wide with surprise.

"I-I am so sorry!" Jane stuttered, and, before he could respond she flung herself out of the room. Jane hastily closed the door with a loud thud and then bolted back into the room from which she had came, shutting it firmly behind her. Chest heaving, and her skin flushed bright red with embarrassment, Jane's thoughts whirled.

_Did I just walk in on an Orc bathing?_ She asked herself, feeling her stomach drop. _Where the hell am I?_

* * *

Bo Gro Graul's heart hammered in his chest. The woman he had brought to Kynesgrove was alive and well, and she had walked in on him bathing. The Orsimer hastily pulled himself up from the water and stepped out, ignoring the water that splashed onto the worn wooden floor. After a quick dry off with a much too small towel, Bo Gro Graul quickly changed into a pair of faded tan breeches and threw a white tunic over his torso. He shoved his boots on, brushed his damp hair back and messily tied it with a leather string, and then Bo Gro Graul swiftly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

The woman's room lay right beside his, as the owner of the Inn had arranged for the visitors. A Nord healer had checked over the girl before promising to come back the next morning, and Bo Gro Graul had been left with nothing to do. The bath had been desperately needed, and had relaxed the Orc at first, but once that young woman had rushed into his room and seen him bathing….Bo Gro Graul shook his head and took a deep breath, before rapping his knuckles against the door. There was a muffled noise, and then the door cracked open. One wide eye stared back at him, and after he was recognized the woman opened the door a little wider, giving him a nervous smile. One lousy "Hi" was all the Orsimer could muster, and the woman nervously touched her hair, returning the greeting.

"H-hi," she stuttered softly, the blush on her cheeks deepening. "Sorry about… about…"

"It's okay," Bo Gro Graul replied quickly. He cleared his throat, still feeling embarrassed. "Can I come in?"

The girl blinked. "Oh!" she exclaimed, stepping back. "Yes, o-of course."

Bo Gro Graul entered the small bedroom and shut the door behind him, and the young woman gestured for him to sit down. Once they were both seated, the Orsimer spoke first;

"How do you feel?" He asked as softly as his voice could achieve, looking at the woman's face with interest.

She was a pretty young thing, he couldn't tell whether she was a Nord or an Imperial, but from the pale tone of her skin he figured she had some Nord in her. Only her hair was a rich dark brown that just brushed her shoulders, and so the Orc was confused again by her race. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"I feel okay, but I'm very confused as to where I am."

Bo Gro Graul thought for a moment, and he had to agree the woman didn't look like she was from Skyrim. In fact, by the oddness of her attire, especially her strange looking pants, the Orc couldn't imagine where she had come from.

"Do you remember anything before now?" He inquired, hesitating to look her in the eyes. Being in such close vicinity with a beautiful young woman certainly made the young Orc feel a little flustered, and so he settled on scrutinizing the table and listened to her voice. It was very sweet to his ears.

"I just remember falling asleep, that's it."

Her response surprised him, so she _hadn't_ passed out in the wilds of Eastmarch? Bo Gro Graul frowned slightly, thinking things over.

"Well, I found you in the snow." He explained to her, and the woman's eyes widened. "You were faced down and unconscious, you've been sleeping for quite some time. I brought you to Kynesgrove in hopes that there would be a healer here. A Nord woman looked over you and said that she'd be back in the morning."

"Kynesgrove?" The woman asked, her voice full of disbelief. "Nord...Then I'm in…."

"Skyrim." Bo Gro Graul replied, and the young girl sucked in a deep breath.

"Wow," she replied after a moment, exhaling. "And you...you're an…an Orsimer."

Taken aback, Bo Gro Graul nodded.

"You have never seen an Orsimer before?" He asked gruffly, tensing.

"I-I didn't mean to offend you," She replied hastily, noticing as his broad shoulders tensed. "I have never met one in person. Where I come from, Orcs only exist in vide- I mean uh...books."

"Where are you from?" Bo Gro Graul asked curiously, relaxing his posture.

"Uh, I-I'm not sure, my memory is really foggy. Not Skyrim, though."

Bo Gro Graul was silent for a moment while he took in the new information, and then he nodded.

"Alright, well it doesn't matter. I am glad you're okay."

"Thank you for helping me….uh…" The girl's voice failed. It was then that they both realized that neither of them had introduced themselves.

"Bo Gro Graul, but you may call me Bo."

"Bo… thank you, Bo. My name is Jane." Jane smiled at him, and Bo felt himself smiling back.

"You're lucky I found you first," Bo replied gravely, "and not some other wildlife or creature."

Jane shivered, not wishing to dwell on the thought, and she nodded.

"Then I am forever in your debt, Bo Gro Graul."

"I don't know about that…." The Orc replied, cleaning his throat again. He internally berated himself for being so uncollected around the woman, Jane. "Are you hungry?"

Jane's stomach growled just as Bo asked the question, and the pair chuckled.

"I guess that answers my question." Bo stood up and nodded towards the door. "Come on, this Inn makes the best meat pies."

* * *

**A/N**: And so the journey begins anew, thanks for reading.


End file.
